Rise of the Moon
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: 16 year old Kaya had her whole life figured out until she got pinned to a tree with an ax by her best friend Jacob. Many years later, she awakens and her world is tuned upside down. She needs to destroy this jewel to live, but she didn't accomplish that. Now, it's a race against time if she doesn't destroy the jewel, she'll disappear forever. Join her and the gang to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! This my new story. I really hope you like it.**

**Inuyasha: She owns nothing. **

**Kagome: ENJOY!**

_**The Rise of the Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

" You better not fail." My so called father said "Yes, sir." I replied. My voice as cold as a merciless killer with no emotions and no conscience. 'Coward' I think. That just what my "father" is. I'm sitting on a black leather couch in a dimly lit room wearing a red, no sleeve, gown that looks like flames are engulfing me in. It's a super short gown that barley reaches my knees, red 4 inch heels, and a red clutch purse.

My "mother" walks in carrying cookies with a sickening smile plastered onto her face. I despise her too. " I made some cookies" she said. "They're poisoned" I said sniffing the air smelling the miasma from here. " Why would you say that?" She asked with a confused face. She's good at lying, but I'm better. " I can smell the miasma from here." I stated while examining my nails, bored.

They looked like flames too. "Wise observation, daughter." I cringe at the word "daughter". "I'm not your daughter." I snap in anger. It has no effect on them. They know what I mean and it won't hurt them even in the smallest bit. "You're dismissed." My "father" says. I say "Gladly" and step into the mirror.

When I emerge from the mirror, I'm in my room. I look at the mirror and seal the portal. The mirror turn into a regular mirror and I look at myself. My dark brown eyes with black smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner make my eyes look black. My lips painted over with hot pink lipstick. My dark brown hair with dyed blonde streaks. I look fierce. I feel powerful. Even though, I already know I'm more powerful than anything in the world. I have powers that even the strongest demons would kill for.

I'm Kaya Moresugami. I'm 16,a singer, actress, and a demon with hanyou ears. I'm far more powerful than any demon though. I can snap a demons neck just by thinking it. I don't even need to try to kill one.

'It's time to go' I thought and left my house. I get into the limo outside my house while avoiding paparazzi. Eric, my chauffeur asked how I'm feeling. "Tired, as always." I reply. He nods. He really doesn't say much.

I sense movement and say "Come out, Kai." Kai comes out of hiding. He's a little cat demon that looks like a cat with two tails. He jumps onto the seat next to me and says "Hi Kaya-Sama! How are you?" I smile and say "I'm fine." Eric drops me off at the concert and I thank him before going inside. Soon, I make my appearance on the stage. Fans are screaming, waiting for me to start. I thank the for coming out and sing.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: You got your keys, but where you going?**_

_**The third degree, just isn't working**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**_

_**I check you phone, cause it was beeping**_

_**Are you alone? I know your creeping**_

_**Cause you walked out without asking me to go**_

_**And if I followed you home, I hope you're alone**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Three steps from the edge, woah**_

_**Don't push me over it**_

_**Don't you know, don't' you know?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**My hands are clean, not yet a killer**_

_**Ain't I your Queen, and did you tell her?**_

_**Cause you broke down, All I shoulda known better**_

_**And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones**_

_**Bridge **_

_**Two steps from the edge, woah**_

_**Don't push me over it**_

_**Don't you know, don't' you know?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**Don't you know, you should never treat a girl like that**_

_**Got a good alibi and my bags all packed**_

_**Don't you know, you should never treat a girl like that**_

_**Cause the next one's gonna have the *hammer* pulled back**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**Every girl is capable of murder, cause you f***ing hurt her**_

_**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her**_

_**Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further**_

_**You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, hey**_

_**This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her**_

_**Song Ended**_

The hammer the song is referring to the hammer of a gun. You pull it back before firing. I'm young, but smart. The crowd didn't seem to care about what the song is about though, since people were cheering. I sang more songs. An hour passed by before I said "This is the last song. I hope you enjoy it."

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: I was a liar, I gave into the fire**_

_**I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest**_

_**Feel like a failure, cause I know that I failed you**_

_**I should've done you better, cause you don't want a liar**_

_**Bridge**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**She gives you everything, but boy, I couldn't give it to you**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**That you got everything, but I got nothing here without you**_

_**Chorus**_

_**So one last time **_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**One more time **_

_**I promise after that, I'll let you go**_

_**Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is that you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve it**_

_**But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it**_

_**Can't you forgive me, at least just temporarily?**_

_**I know that this is my fault, I should've been more careful**_

_**Bridge**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**She gives you everything, but boy, I couldn't give it to you**_

_**And I know, and I know, and I know**_

_**That you got everything, but I got nothing here without you**_

_**Chorus**_

_**So one last time **_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**One more time **_

_**I promise after that, I'll let you go**_

_**Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is that you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest**_

_**But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it**_

_**Cause I don't want to be without you**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**Ooh**_

_**So one last time **_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**One more time **_

_**I promise after that, I'll let you go**_

_**Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart**_

_**All I really care is that you wake up in my arms**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**One last time**_

_**I need to be the one who takes you home**_

_**Song Ended**_

Fans cheered as I walked off the stage and went back stage. After a short while I exited the building and was suddenly swarmed with paparazzi. Every question I replied with "No answer." and as soon as the limo arrived I jumped in and snapped the door close before they could ask me anymore questions. The limo dropped my off. I waved goodbye to Eric and He waved goodbye too.

I went to the mirror and stepped through it with all my necessities. Including, food, water, clothing, towels, books, electronic devices that have my life on them with it's own internet and power transmitters and last but not least, weapons. I landed in the bottom of the old Bone Meters Well on my feet. I climbed out of it and I turned into my demon form. My eyes turned Hot Pink, my make up was gone except my lips has pink lipgloss that tasted like cotton candy on them, my clothes changed into a dress that is made out of black strange type of fur, and my shoes turned into golden 2 inch heels with the heel part pink. My hair that reached the ends of my shoulder blades grew until it reached my waist, and a hot pink ponytail held my now hot pink and golden, waist- length hair. My sent changed from strawberries to Vanilla and Coconut, my nails grew and sharpened, also my fangs grew a little longer. I felt like the free wind as I ran through" Inuyasha's Forest" to a village called "The Place of Dreams" and jumped to the temple as quietly and quickly as I could. My hair felt as light as a feather as it tailed behind me. Nobody saw me dash into the village and take a giant jump to the temple because I was too fast. Then I landed in front of the temple with a big BANG! The warriors noticed me came after me. I fled into the temple and saw the little green jewel. The Jewel of Four Spirits. Similar to the Shikon No Tama except it's more dangerous to wield. I took it before the warriors got me. It slipped around my wrist and I broke through the roof. I set fire to the temple just moments before and it made a GIANT BOOM!

I ran and met up with my friend, Jacob. He's from Japan, but his parent named him Jacob. His middle name is Kohaku so, I call him Kohaku or Jake. He had big, dark brown eyes, hair tied back in a white strip of cloth. He has long hair, but the strip of cloth keeps his hair off his back. His bangs almost cover his eyes. On nice afternoons we would lay against our special Oak tree. His hair would be out of it's usual style and I would usually run my finger through his hair. It was always so soft.

He looked at me smiled and I smile back or sometimes at night he would take me onto his lap and I would lean against his chest as he put his arms around me as he leaned against the tree and we'd look up and watch the stars and talked about things special to us. We would've been a couple if his parents didn't hate me. I remember when we first met.

I was running around. I was twelve at the time, he was fourteen. He asked "Hey! What'cha doing?" I stopped running and looked at him. He looked not that much different, but his attitude still has never changed. I exclaimed "Running! Come on!" I took his hand and we ran through the woods, laughing and having fun. That was my first time to the feudal era through the mirror. My parents died and I accidentally went through the mirror. Anyway, we've always had soo much fun.

"Hey, Jake." I said as he ran with me. I had to slow down so he could keep up. He knew it was me. Even though, he's never seen me in my demon form.

"Why are people chasing after you?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. He looked like when he was fourteen. I told him and he was furious. I ran away, but me nailed me to a tree with his ax. It was just centimeters away from my heart. I asked "Kohaku, how could…?" I couldn't finish because the world went black.

After what felt like forever, my eyes suddenly snapped open. It had to be Jake. No one smells like that. The smell of Pine trees and our special Oak tree. I don't know why, but I'm thinking it couldn't be him.

Soon, I saw him. He stopped here breathing. He was wearing different clothes. He was wearing demon slayer clothes and a what look like a demon bone sickle on a chain. I said with a sly smirk plastered on my face "What's the problem Jake? Tired?"

He looked at me, shocked. Then, he asked "Who's Jake? I'm Kohaku." "Oh… Going by your middle name I see." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. " I don't know who you're talking about, but it's not me. My first name is Kohaku."

Suddenly, a demon appeared and he look frightened. I yawned and said "You're afraid of that huge demon? I could take it down in one kick." He looked at my like I was joking.

Then, he asked "Why do you have an ax sticking out of you and why are you not dead?" I asked "You're not Jake?" He nodded like it was obvious. I beckoned him over to me. He walked over with his eyes set on the giant demon. I sniffed three times. I was wrong. This was not Jake's sent, but it was so similar.

I asked "How old are you?" He replied "I'm eighteen years old." Wow. I've been asleep for at least 18 years. He asked "How old are you?" I answered "Let's see I was pinned here when I was sixteen and it seems like I haven't aged so, sixteen. By the way, my name's Kaya. Nice to meet you." He nodded like he was listening, but he was focused on the demon.

I said "You know, if you take the ax out I could defeat the demon. Although, it would come at a price like carrying me to my favorite oak tree."

He said "Deal." Roots have grown on me so, he climbed the roots and was close enough to take the ax out. His breath touched my face and I shivered. It was so warm against my cold face. He pulled the ax out and the ax turned to ash, like it served it's purpose.

All of a sudden I felt all my strength and power come back to be. The roots vanished and Kohaku almost fell. I catched him by the shoulders and jumped a few feet away from the monster. I said "Looks like the demon slayer needs saving by the demon. Well, you better stay back and watch." I raced toward the demon and kicked him. The demon didn't even know what kicked him, but he fell. I started laughing. It got up and saw me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He tried he grab me, but I moved out of the way I ran over to Kohaku and asked "Can you hand me my bag?" He nodded and handed it to me.

I grabbed my sword and the sword transformed into a big, hot pink sword with designs all over it. "Fire crash!" I yelled with slashing the air before the demon and fire came off my sword and the fire burned the demon so much that the demon was dead.

I sheathed my sword and collapsed, but before I could hit the ground, Kohaku caught me. "Thanks" I said. My head rested against his chest, but he didn't say anything instead he nodded and I guided him to my favorite tree. I smiled. He laid me down so I was leaned against it. I sighed and said "Jake's and my special tree." He looked at me smiled and said "I can see why. You have a wonderful view from here." I nodded. After a few moments I stood and said "I'll be right back." I left and took down a tree making sure to leave the roots so another tree will grow there.

I went back and laid down the logs in a certain pattern. I took one of my small daggers and whispered some words and the dagger was on fire. I touched the dagger to the wood and the wood caught on fire. The fire on the dagger vanished like it wasn't even there. I took two cup-a-noodles out and cooked them. When they were done, I gave one to Kohaku. He smiled we said "Ikadakimasu (Let's eat)!" before eating. It was such a peaceful day. I soon got frustrated from the silence that followed. I pulled out my phone and went on the internet. I listened to music that I liked. Kohaku was in wonder what my phone was. I had to explain to him how it worked.

Soon, it was nighttime and Kohaku hasn't left, but I didn't mind. We talked and found we had a lot in common.

We were looking up in the sky and suddenly, this woman and this man came an said "Kohaku! Where have you been?!" in unison. He says "Hello sister, Monk." I bursted out laughing and so did Kohaku. We high-fived.

By this time I transformed back from my demon form and changed my clothes. I was wearing a white sheer nightgown with a light blue sheer robe over it. Nothing was showing except most of my legs and the fire brought out the light in Kohaku's eyes, but no way would I tell him that. We just met today.

The woman said "Who are you?" I said "My name is Kaya Moresugami." The woman smiled and said "My name is Sango, and this is my husband Miroku." I nodded to Miroku in a greeting. He nodded back. Soon, they left. I put my head down on the trunk of the tree. And I got situated in my sleeping bag. Kohaku asked if he could sleep here. I made a deal with him. We would take turns on lookout. He said that he would take the first shift. I gave him my extra sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

**Me: Wow! I wrote all this in one day. Songs: This Little Girl- Cady Grooves, and One Last Time-Ariana Grande**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello. I hope you like this chapter. It's will not be as long as last one's, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Inuyasha: She owns the story and her OC's, but that's about it.**

**Kagome: ENJOY!**

**Rise of the Moon**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes groggily to see that I'm at my special oak tree. I smiled. I have made so many memories here. I looked around and saw Kohaku has left. I got up and stretched. I ran to a nearby hot spring and jumped in. I sighed as the warm water relaxed my aching muscles. I forgot how good it is to fly through the trees and feel happy about it. I always thought of it as a drag, but not anymore. It was barley sunrise, but I didn't care. I dunked my head under water to get my hair wet. I came back up rapidly. I always had a habit of staying underwater too long. I opened my eyes to see the sun rise higher and higher into the sky. I sighed. It was so peaceful. After a while, I got out and dried my self off. I changed into my demon form and walked through the forest with my backpack of things.

Out of nowhere, A red thin shot through the forest and hit me. I screamed as I fell. "Hey, what's the deal, half-breed!?" I shouted at a hanyou. He had long silver hair with dog ears, yellow eyes, and was wearing a red gi. He got mad and said "What'cha shouting at me for!? You ran into me!" I snarled at him. He looked surprised and asked "Who are you?" I responded "I'm Blaze."

A woman suddenly came up to me with sparkling eyes. Her eyes were brown, black hair, and she was wearing a white and red gi. She asked "You're Blaze? The singer that disappeared 18 years ago? I'm a huge fan! I'm Kagome Higarashi, nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "My real name is Kaya Moresugami, but my performer name is Blaze. You can call me Kaya if you want." She nodded and I smiled.

A fox demon came up to me and said "I'm Shippo. Nice to meet you." He was wearing colorful cloths. He has blue eyes. I ruffled the fox demons hair. I said "You remind me of Kai! Speaking of which, where is he. Kai!" Kai appeared and asked "What is it, Kaya-Sama?" I said " Meet our new friends, Kagome, Shippo, and… Oh that's right! The famous hanyou: Inuyasha." I said while making gestures toward them when I said they're names. Kai looked at them suspiciously and then nodded in approval. " Nice ta meet cha! I'm Kai! I'm Kaya-Sama's little demon helper. I help her with her very serious mission." He said. I sighed. He gives out way too much information. Note to self : Bonk him on the head when nobody is around to hear him meow.I snickered at the thought.

Kai asked "Is everything all right, Kaya-Sama?" I nodded. "Well, It was very nice to meet you all, but I got to get going. Bye!" I said and was about to walk away. "Wait!" Kagome said. I turned around and waited for her to catch up to me. " Why don't you travel with us? It will be so much fun!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out in disapproval. She ignored him and yelled "SIT BOY!" I laughed when I saw him land face first into the ground. "Sure I'll join you. Let's go." I said and all of us besides Inuyasha walked away "Hey matte (wait)!" He called. I laughed. I feel soo much better.

**? P.o.v.**

So she thinks she can live long enough to destroy the jewel. Ha! "Remember daughter, I have your heart, literally." I cackled at her stupidity. I patted the small box next to me that had a pulsing sound emitting from it. My daughter won't live long enough before I crush her heart and kill her. I will have my revenge!

**Me: Who was that? Anyway, that's the chapter.**

**Shippo: Sorry, I know it's short, but Kaya is very busy so, yeah.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
